User blog:Windstorm bee/Storie time
Plot: Shadow bear and robo bear This is just a draft or idea thingy You see, Shadow bear used to be called Cuddle bear Cuddles bear and Robo bear used to be great friends. They liked to hang out with the other bears and socialize with other players. They absolutely adored the honey the bees produced for them. But one time, a giant tree grew out of nowhere. Where it came from nobody knew. Very soon the flowers stopped blooming due to loss of a light source. The bees were losing vitamin d (shut up this is what came to mind). So the two friends came up with an idea. Robo bear was made entirely out of artificial intelligence (with emotions of course) and was vert smart. At the time the best item any player could get was a honey dipper. But that wasn't enough to cut down the tre obviously. All the pincers had also broke from players valiant effort to cut down the tree causing them tree go out of stock. Robo bear though of a giant chainsaw. Cuddles bear complained that the game would no longer be child friendly with a chainsaw getting swung everywhere. But if it were to save bee swarm, WHO CARES. Robo bear had a great love for everyone in the mountain, especially Cuddles bear.Without the flowers producing pollen and the treats no longer blooming the bees have completely drained out in energy. All the bears had no honey to eat because the flowers simply cannot produce any more pollen for the bees to convert. Polar bear's quests have become useless as even the mobs have decided to hide away and conserve their energy meaning not even Polar bear can make any food. With all the lack of resources Robo bear had no choice but to take apart his own limbs. The problem is, Cuddles restricted him from doing that. At 1am the next day, Cuddles was still asleep (what else would he be doing? Giving out quests that aren't possible to finish?) Robo bear took apart his legs and used his remaining arms and brain to put them together into a chainsaw. However, the flaw in this plan was, even if he did make the chainsaw, who is gonna cut the tree down? When Cuddles woke up from all the sound of mashing metal teeth and paws he saw a horrific sight. Robo bear trusted him to cut the tree down because he can't move. Cuddles bear, while crying, took the saw and cut the tree down. A few weeks later, the flowers grew back and when the bees smelled the scent of polle, they left their hives faster than a shocked bee could. All the bears and robloxians held Cuddles up high and cheered for him. They even made a party in celebration of him. You thought it was a happy ending, but what about Robo bear? Robo bear was on shut down as he ran out of electricity. Cuddles? He went back and threw him out of the map. He did this as he was enjoying all the attention but if he gave away the secret that Robo bear was the one who created the saw, he would lose all of this and Robo bear would get all the attention instead of him. It was until a few weeks after the celebration that all the bears realised that Robo bear was missing. So the beekeepers and the bears went searching for Robo bear. One of the beekeepers decided to fly out the map with their super slow parachut, and found the body. Category:Blog posts